In Health
by Tacpebs
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura make up for their last failed mission. More sick Kakashi and some lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters from the manga

**Warning:** Contains use of bad language and themes.

**Summary:** Kakashi and Sakura make up for their last failed mission. More sick Kakashi and some lovin'.

Sequel to **In Sickness**. Looking at a trilogy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been two months since their last mission and Kakashi still wasn't feeling a hundred percent, but he wouldn't let anyone know, anyone but Sakura that is. Since their last mission hadn't gone so well, their contact hadn't shown up like they were suppose to, leaving Kakashi and Sakura fighting the cold weather on their way back to Konoha. They were soon pressed with another attempt to meet the contact and get the information the Hokage sought after.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Tsunade-sama asked. "I don't like the sound of that cough."

"Yes ma'am. Especially since it's a simple retrieving information mission." Kakashi managed to say.

Sakura frowned somewhat, he sounded winded. She turned her gaze to the Hokage wondering if she shouldn't give the mission to someone else.

"Besides, if things get a bit bad, I have Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile.

"True…" Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"We can do this Tsunade-sama. We need to leave and get ready now if we're supposed to meet the person within two days." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded and sighed. Giving them what information she could, she dismissed them and the two vanished from in front of her.

Reappearing outside, Kakashi leaned against the wall, coughing a bit before he could take a deep breath again.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." He responded and the two went off to their home.

Ever since Kakashi came home from the last mission, Sakura had been there for him and the two decided that she should just move in. They were a couple, it was tiring seeing her leave to get a change of clothes then come back, so it was easier this way.

Walking back to their home, Kakashi kept leaning forward, a hand pressed against his chest as he coughed every chance he could in order to get a good breath. Sakura frowned and ordered Kakashi to take some medicine and get in a quick nap before they were to be leaving.

"You know I don't like that stuff, besides I need to pack first." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. You just take your medicine and go to bed." Sakura said leaving no room for argument.

Kakashi sighed, but did as he was told. It seemed as if he had just drifted off to sleep when Sakura was shaking his shoulder, telling him it was time to go.

"Did you pack everything?" Kakashi asked.

"I did, even a few of your smutty books." Sakura replied.

Kakashi gave a faint smile and forced himself to his feet. He started to say something but was interrupted by a strong coughing session. Sakura quickly went over to him and patted his back, trying to break up the phlegm that was caught.

"Sorry, thank you." Kakashi managed.

"No problem." Sakura replied and frowned with worry as she placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever, but you're a little warm." She said.

"That's just 'cause you're so close to me." Kakashi said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura smirked and shook her head.

"Uh huh. Let's go." She said and made her way towards the door after grabbing her pack.

Kakashi followed suite and the two were soon on their way out of Konoha boundaries. Kakashi had managed to get his coughing down to every now and then once they had reached a warmer climate. He figured the overcast that was hovering over Konoha was partly, if not near mostly, the reason behind his coughing fits. Managing a deep breath, he pushed himself further, Sakura stay with him.

A crease had found itself upon Kakashi's brow when he thought he detected something. Sakura looked over at him and wondered what was up.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"It feels like… Sakura look out!" Kakashi managed to push her out of the way of an oncoming shuriken.

Surprised, Sakura was moved behind a tree with Kakashi using his body to protect her front. He turned to see who was attacking them when he moved Sakura out of the way once more. Another shuriken embedded right where Sakura's head had been.

"What's going on? Who's attacking us?" Sakura asked.

"I can't see anyone. I can hardly feel their presence as well." Kakashi said and made his way to another position as to draw the attention on him and to see if he could find out who they were.

Several kunai were thrown in his direction and he quickly ducked behind another tree. Unfortunately, the need to cough was growing and he soon found himself bend half over coughing wetly. He just moved in time as more kunai left the outline of his body in the tree.

"Huh… not bad." He said moving back to look at it.

He moved once more as another kunai was thrown where his heart would've been.

"Whoa. So they mean business." He moved through the trees attempting to circle around and see who the attackers were.

Sakura took that moment to help distract the attackers from Kakashi as she moved out and through the trees. Pulling out a kunai of her own, she blocked three shuriken that were trying to get her and she dodged a kunai that was aimed at her head. She pulled an explosive note attached to a kunai out of her hip pack and threw it in the direction the shuriken and kunai were coming from. The explosion wasn't large, but it did a bit of damage.

"There!" Sakura yelled as she saw someone moving towards another tree out the corner of her eye.

She dodged another attack and sent her own retaliation. Kakashi was soon upon his and Sakura's enemy and he could count six men searching for him he guessed. Sakura once again threw an explosive note attached to a kunai and saw another figure move out of the way of the explosion. She quickly threw a shuriken in the direction she thought the person was headed and was reward with a faint groan and then thud. She'd hit whomever it was.

"Nice." Kakashi said from his spot up in the tree.

He soon threw a few of his own shuriken and kunais at the group of ninja he could see. Several dodged his attack, but there were a few hits. Now down to three enemy ninja, Kakashi and Sakura moved further into battle with them and realized they were going to have to make up the time in order to meet their contact.

"If we don't finish this, we're going to be late." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but… what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi gave a faint smile and reached up to reveal his sharingan. Sakura looked at him and turned as she watched him take off, killing each of the ninjas off. The last one seemed to be putting up more of a fight, or it could've been the fact that Kakashi's strength was waning. Finally Kakashi had been able to take him down as well before he fell to his knees. Sakura ran over quickly and started checking him over.

"I'm alright. Just tired… can't seem to catch my breath." Kakashi wheezed.

Sakura moved in closer to him and filled her right hand with chakra before placing it on his chest. She closed her eyes as she focused her chakra to see what the problem was. She could tell his breathing tubes were narrow and placed the blame on his not being completely healed from when he fell into the freezing waters. She could only do so much for him since that was going to have to heal on its own. She managed to make it a bit easier for him to breathe before she pulled her hand away.

"Thank you." He said and stood to his feet.

"Shouldn't you rest a bit?" Sakura asked.

"The sooner we get their, the sooner we can get this over with. At least let's get closer to our destination." Kakashi said.

"Fine. So who were they?" Sakura asked, nodding over at the bodies.

"Looks like sound ninja." Kakashi replied.

"Huh." Sakura said.

The two continued on towards their destination unaware of the hidden danger that lurked behind them.

"Alright, that's it, we're stopping." Sakura said

Kakashi had nearly fallen from the tree tops for the umpteenth time and Sakura was really worried. They still had time to get to their destination, but they also had quite a ways to go.

"I'm sorry. I can keep going." Kakashi said.

"Uh huh." Sakura replied, beginning to set up camp.

She'd started digging a pit for the fire and then headed off in search of wood. Kakashi was left to see what food rations she had packed. Never one to disappoint, Sakura had managed to pack most of his favorites as well as the crummy ninja rations they were usually given. Slightly laughing, he turned his head to the side and started coughing. He tried to clear his throat a couple times, but reached over for the water canteen anyway.

"Kakashi? Are you ok?" Sakura asked when she returned.

"Yeah, just… need a minute." Sakura nodded and began situating the wood into a pile.

"Could you pass me my pack please?" She asked.

"Yeah, here you go." Kakashi passed the pack to Sakura and then froze.

His eyes wide, he looked up from the pack to Sakura and jumped away quickly, but it was too late. The kunai that was thrown from behind him managed to nick him in the left leg.

"Who are you?" He asked breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I know you're not her. Who are you? Where is she?" Kakashi questioned.

"I guess you really can't be fooled." The person that had been disguised as Sakura said.

The person morphed from Sakura into a ninja wearing a headband with the symbol of the hidden village in a waterfall. Her long legs captured Kakashi's gaze before his eyes traveled upward, taking in her seemingly perfect hips, up to her rather large chest, and then to her face.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"Who? That girl you were traveling with? I don't know. Why are you traveling with the likes of her anyways? Wouldn't you prefer a woman traveling companion?"

At this, she had managed to get right in Kakashi's personal space, a finger teasingly running down his masked lips to his chin. Kakashi quickly caught her hand and moved it away from him. He backed away from her only to find himself up against a tree and she had moved in close once again.

"What's the matter? I thought all men wanted a woman that can satisfy their needs." As she said this, she ran a hand down the front of Kakashi's pants and smirked as he didn't seem to respond.

Running her hand up his side, she quickly stabbed her nails into him and laughed at his surprised expression. Kakashi quickly kicked out at her and pushed her back before moving from in front of the tree and into more space. He frowned when his vision started tunneling.

"What…?" Kakashi asked, starting to fall to his knees.

"It's just a light sedative. It's been so long since I've been with a real man before. I'm just gonna take you for a spin before I sell your parts to the market." The woman said as she moved towards Kakashi.

He tried calming his overly beating heart, trying to slow the effects of the sedative, but it was to no avail. He looked up in time to see her knock him out cold.

"I'll let you keep the mask on, I like the dark and mysterious type." She said to him as she removed his pants.

Lifting up his shirt, she couldn't help the sharp pull in of breath as she looked at his wonderful body.

"I am so gonna have fun with this." She laughed and pulled his pants all the way off.

* * *

I do hope you will all let me know if I'm merely wasting your time, as well as the space provided, in writing this story. I'll take all the review you're willing to give. Good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter.

I thank those that were kind enough to review. I also thank those that were brave enough to add this story as a fav. or alert. I can only hope I don't disappoint you. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated!!

On to the next chapter!!

* * *

Sakura walked the woods gathering up twigs and sticks to use as firewood, her thoughts on Kakashi and the mission.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken the mission. I should've said no in order for Kakashi to get better. Sure it's a simple retrieval mission, but after what we've gone through so far, perhaps it's not." Sakura frowned as she thought on this and quickly reverted to her ninja training as she heard a snap of a twig.

Gently placing the firewood down, she moved quickly behind a nearby tree, trying to get an idea of what, or who, she was dealing with through her chakra. Keeping hers low, she could just make out fairly faint chakra traces before she found herself surrounded. Taking a moment to look at each of the ninjas surrounding, she turned back to the one she assumed the leader.

"Look what we have here. Are you lost? Would you like us to show you the way out?" The leader asked.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you. I was just gathering some firewood. If you'll excuse me…" Sakura said, moving towards the wood she had collected.

"By all means, allow us." The leader snapped his fingers and one of the men seemed to barely move before his arms was laden with the wood Sakura had collected earlier.

"Oh, well… thank you. Umm… I can take those." Sakura said, not moving.

"Please, we insist. A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be out here alone, collecting wood. Have you no one to do this for you? We'll take care of it. Did you have a place already laid out for this wood to be place?" The leader asked.

"Umm…. I… well…. I have to insist that you allow me to take my own burden. I don't wish to trouble you… fine gentlemen. Surely you were on your way to something important? Stopping to help me was very kind, but… I can assure you I'm _quite_ capable." She replied.

"I'm sure you are." The leader said, moving in close.

Sakura held her ground as he got closer, but she clenched her right gloved hand tightly as he got even closer.

"Well… if you'd like to get back to what you were doing. I'll get out of your way." Sakura said.

"That's alright. We'll take you back to your camp. We insist." The leader said, now standing directly in front of Sakura.

"I was afraid of that." Sakura said, sounding slightly defeated.

Slumping her shoulders, she quickly reached her right hand back and let it fly towards his face. The leader took a step back, being grazed by the chakra that flowed around her gloved hand. He jumped back and looked at her, a small line of blood showed up across his left cheek.

"Feisty. Just the way I like my women. Take her!" The leader said to his men.

Sakura dug down deep as she prepared to fight her way through this. Several men made to grab her, but she quickly evaded them. Moving into the trees, she threw a few shuriken and kunai's, catching one or two men off guard. One quickly appeared behind her, grabbing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her. She struggled and gasped when he began foundling her breasts. If possible, Sakura's green eyes grew darker and she managed to elbow the man in the side, possibly breaking a rib before she threw him off her, following to finish with a kunai in his chest. Two others attempted to grab her and she dodged them, sending an angry fist into the first one, successfully breaking his jaw, while the other received a swift kick to his privates. He wasn't going to be able to reproduce any time soon.

"Nicely done, let's see how you handle me." The leader said as he moved in front of Sakura.

She had him as well as two more to fight before she could get back to Kakashi. She only hoped he was ok. She wasn't sure if he was under attack or not. All the more reason to wrap this up and get back to him. Her mind had just taken her back to her situation at hand when she caught sight of the leader moving to attack her. She blocked his kick to her right side, but failed to see the punch to her face. She cried out and flew back, slamming back first into a tree. He quickly caught her by her throat, holding her up so she wouldn't slide down.

"Hummm…. You gave my men much more of a challenge than this. What's wrong?" The leader asked.

Sakura winced as his hold on her throat grew tighter. She wrapped her hands around his arm and began squeezing tightly. Twisting each hand inwards, she managed to get him to loosen his grip before he moved to punch her again. She ducked and closed her eyes against the splinters that were falling around her. Opening her eyes again, she got loose and fell to the ground in a crouch, leg sweeping him and bringing him down on his back. She climbed on top of him, her chakra thin and slightly long, as if a blade. She looked to the other two daring them to move closer than they already were.

"Take another step and he dies." She said coldly.

"What are you gonna do? You're too weak. Take her." The leader said.

Sakura moved her knife like chakra closer and managed to draw blood as well as a wince from the leader. The other two stood where they were, waiting for a sign or something. Sakura took that chance, disappearing off the leader and reappearing behind the two of them, a kunai in each hand before she stabbed them in the neck.

"You'll pay for that bitch." The leader said standing to his feet, a hand wiping off the blood that dripped down his neck.

"Bring it." Sakura said before she threw a few shuriken at him and moved into the trees once more.

He blocked the shuriken and looked around for where she might have gone. Growling, he moved to where he thought he felt her chakra and found it to be wrong. Two kunai came at him and he blocked them with ease. Sakura continue to hide, watching him from where she was.

"What's wrong? Can't finish me off like you did them? Let's have a little fun." He said and threw a kunai in the direction he felt her to be.

Sakura moved to dodge the kunai, but soon found herself in the arms of the leader. He brought them down to the ground and held her tightly against the ground. She winced and struggled, but found no way of escape. Bring up a hand, she punched him in the face, but he merely took it, turning his head away and looked back at her.

"Stupid bitch. You're gonna pay for that one." He said as he grabbed both her arms in one hand a held them above her head and reached down and ripped down her clothes in one go with the other.

Sakura gasped and tried struggling to get away. He simply punched her in the face and she stilled. Her chest heaved up and down as he ran a hand up and down her stomach and chest. She cringed as he fondled first her left breast and sucked upon her right. He removed his right hand from her breast and moved it down to her panties. Roughly moving his hand in between her legs, Sakura jerked when he forced two of his fingers into her womanhood.

"N-no!" Sakura cried, struggling more.

He tightened his grip on her and she stopped for a moment, trying to get her energy back. Smirking cruelly, he ripped her panties down and started pulling his own pants and underwear down. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she waited for the moment when his focus on the hand around her arms loosened even the slightest.

"Better hang on to something, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." He laughed at his on joke and moved to settle between her legs.

At the moment, his hold grew slack and Sakura raised her head, head butting him in the nose, and then punching him with everything she had in his face after pulling her arms free when he went to see if his nose was broken. She quickly took hold of a nearby kunai as he struggled to get up. His pants around his knees didn't help him and she quickly moved in for the kill. He looked up just in time to have his head cut off. His body fell to the ground where it knelt. Sakura tried to calm her beating heart and looked around her to make sure there weren't any others. Not getting a signature from any direction, she made quick work of burying and hiding the bodies. The realization of what was just about to happen caught up with her and she fell to her knees, shaking. Taking a couple deep breaths, she managed to get herself back in control and stood up, making her way back to where she left Kakashi and a change of clothes.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter page.

Thank those for the reviews I've received! I greatly appreciate them. Gives me a reason to keep writing.

Head's up!! Got some smut in this chapter!! Please don't read if you're unable to "understand" such words and such.

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The female ninja took Kakashi's manhood into her right hand and gently rubbed up and down his shaft. She looked up at Kakashi's face and smirked when she saw him responding. She leaned forward teasing his nipples, licking upon them and sucking them, and pulled away smiling when she saw his manhood growing erect. Moving a hand down, she fondled his sacks underneath and giggled slightly when his hands fisted and he moaned softly.

"Sakura…." He called.

"Humph…. giving her credit for my work." She said and moved down his toned abs and licked the tip of his shaft.

Kakashi gave a great shudder and his manhood twitched. Growing hot herself, she reached a free hand down herself and between her legs. Pulling away for but a moment, she removed her panties and rubbed herself against him growing wet. Unable to take it any longer, she moved on top of him and lowered herself down onto his manhood. She waited but for a moment to get used to his size before she grounded herself against him.

"Sakura…ummm…." Kakashi said with a moan.

His eyes slowly began to open and he looked confused for a minute, before he managed to turn his head somewhat to the woman on top of him. Frowning somewhat, he realized it wasn't Sakura and tried to move to get her off him. He merely succeeded in causing her to moan as he moved deeper into her.

"Oh… do that again." She said.

Kakashi tried turning his head to look elsewhere, to find Sakura, but he couldn't see her nor could he see well enough to take in clear pictures.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called weakly.

"She's not here, but don't worry, I'm more than enough to satisfy you." The woman said as she grounded against Kakashi.

He swallowed and tried to hold back the moan that wanted to escape as she seemed to be growing tight around him. She seemed to be getting close to her release and he to his. Just at that moment, Sakura showed up and gasped at the sight before her.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled and looked at the woman atop him. "Get off him you bitch!"

Sakura moved in and grabbed the woman by her hair. The woman cried out in surprise and was pulled off Kakashi and thrown to the ground. Sakura slapped her a couple times, but the woman fought back, pushing Sakura away from her. The woman stood to her feet and glared at Sakura, Sakura glared back.

"I was almost done." The woman said. "I see you managed to get away."

The woman took a look at Sakura and smirked.

"Barely."

"They were with you?" Sakura asked.

"Well duh. I had to get you out of the way while I had some fun. I see they couldn't hold you long though. Stupid men." The woman said with a sign. "He really is something."

Sakura started at her and the woman moved out of the way, but not before throwing a swift kick at Sakura, causing her to stumble. The woman laughed and moved towards Kakashi again.

"You stay away from him!" Sakura yelled and threw a kunai at her.

She dodged the kunai and moved away from Kakashi.

"Fine, I'll just get you out of the picture and then I can finish what I started." The woman said as she moved towards Sakura.

The two moved together and fought kunai against kunai, jutsu against jutsu. Unfortunately, Sakura found herself down on the ground, or her back against a tree, more often than not and she began to wonder if she was going to be able to defeat the woman. A hand at her throat, and kunai moving closely towards her heart, Sakura managed to turn the tables and forced the woman up against the tree.

"Take this." Sakura said as she shoved a kunai into the woman's diaphragm.

Shock came upon the woman's face before her eyes lost the light that was behind them. Sakura moved away from her and quickly went to check on Kakashi.

"S-Sakura…" He said breathlessly.

"Kakashi are you ok? What'd she do to you?" Sakura asked.

"S-sedative, but I managed to wake up. Gave me something else… can't move, but…" Kakashi said.

"But what? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Gotta… gotta finish what she started." Kakashi gasped out.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to move, but was unable to.

Sakura looked confused for a minute before she understood and looked down at his body. He had a hard-on that needed taking care of. Shaking her head, she moved to jerk him off, but he shook his head slightly.

"No… want to be inside… you." He said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. She wasn't sure she wanted to, but she thought about the other woman on her property and quickly stroked him before positioning herself on top of him, wincing slightly. Kakashi let out a long moan and Sakura took up a slightly slow rhythm before speeding up. Kakashi jerked slightly as she grew tighter around him before he jerked enough to spill his seeds into her. Not long after Sakura followed suit and she fell against him, laying there for a minute.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I need a change of clothes. You rest up, then we need to go." Sakura said.

"Hai." Kakashi replied before falling asleep.

Sakura took a minute to just look at him and couldn't help the sad feeling in her heart as she did. He was amazingly pale, the dark patches under his eyes did nothing to help his ghostly look, and she could once again hear how hard it was for him to catch a breath. Changing as quickly as she could, she walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his chest. He jerked awake a little, but closed his eyes again when he felt the familiar chakra control that moved through his chest. Doing what she could, she moved to get Kakashi a change of clothes and dressed him, managing not to wake him somehow. She knew he had to be either really tired, really trusting, or both. She hated it when she had to wake him, he really needed his rest, but they had to get going. The need of firewood and resting herself forgotten, she just wanted to get away from there.

"Come on Kakashi. We gotta go." Sakura said shaking Kakashi from his slumber.

"Ok…" Kakashi said as he made it to him feet.

He was still tired, thanks to the sedative and his movements were a bit sluggish, but in a whole the nap and Sakura's healing seemed to help a bit.

Though their slight hold up took up some time, they still managed to make it to the place they were meeting their contact. After all they'd been through, Sakura was hoping they'd get this over with. Luck would have it as they got their, someone was waiting for them. Going through precautionary procedures, they were indeed with the one they sought after. After a quick exchange, Sakura got what they came for and made off in search of an inn to stay in for the night. There was no way they were heading back to Konoha now. Both were overly tired, Kakashi didn't even know where he was any more, and Sakura could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone help keep Kakashi up.

"We're almost there. Stay awake just a little longer." Sakura pleaded.

Kakashi nodded his head a little then stumbled, but righted himself quickly.

They managed to find an inn, got a room, and immediately crashed on the bed after putting their things down. Sakura took care to hide the information they came for, put up traps, and then crashed on the bed herself.

* * *

TBC...

Don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter. **

I thank those of you that reviewed as well as those of you that took time to read this. Reviews let me know I'm not just wasting the space provided as well as let me know I'm doing something good, or bad.

Thanks again, onto the story…

* * *

Sakura woke with a start the next morning, or was it afternoon? The sun was at its highest and from what she could hear there were a few people going about their daily living. Stretching and popping her back, she groaned at the thought of having to get up. She merely wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. She rolled over and found Kakashi's shoulder. Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder a little, she sighed and moved her right hand over his chest. Without realizing it, she gauged how slow his heart was beating and pulled away quickly when he started to wake. She tilted her head up a bit and lightly kissed his cheek and his neck.

"Sleep love. Sleep all you can." She whispered.

She was happy when he seemed to do as she said. Instead of waking, he turned towards her snuggling closer. She bit back a giggle and just smiled, closed her own eyes and fell asleep once more.

Kakashi blinked a couple times as he took in his situation and his surroundings. Searching his memory for an update, he remembered some woman that wasn't Sakura, he remembered being tired, he still was, he remembered Sakura helping him, in more ways than one, and he remembered that he is now in an inn. He turned to his right only to find the bed empty. Frowning, he sat up slowly and looked around.

"Sakura?" His voice cracked from disuse.

At that moment, Sakura opened the door and walked back into the room.

"Oh! You're up." She said.

"Where'd you go?" Kakashi asked.

"I was kinda hungry, thought you might be too when you got up." She said.

"Oh, I guess I am." He said and laid back down.

Sighing, he took a couple of deep breaths and got up. He paled and was extremely dizzy, but he shook his head a little in hopes of it passing. Heading shakily towards the bathroom, he managed to get to the nearest wall and held himself up.

"Do you need any help?" Sakura asked, walking to help him.

"I got it, thanks. I'll just be out in a moment." He said and went about cleaning himself and taking care of his usual morning routine.

Returning out of the bathroom, he moved over to the little table the inn provided, where Sakura was setting up their dinner, had he slept that long?, and took a seat.

"I wasn't sure what you felt like eating so I just grabbed miso soup, some rice, and veggies. I also sent word to Tsunade-sama while I was out. Told her we'd be taking a few days before we headed back. You need them and I want them." She smiled at the last part and sat down.

"Well… thank you." Kakashi said and he took the bowl he was being handed.

"You're welcome. Now, you eat up and rest. I need to see what that woman gave you and check to make sure there isn't any lasting damage." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded, eating his meal. He wasn't sure what to make of Sakura's quietness as they ate. She was usually so much more lively, talkative.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? No. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well… you don't seem yourself, though I suppose that is to be understood. Oh…" Kakashi just realized why she didn't seem herself.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned and started to get out of her seat.

"Not with me. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to get that woman off me and I'm sure it hurt you to see that." Kakashi said.

"What? I just… I love you Kakashi and I will admit I didn't like seeing what I walked upon, but I understand you couldn't prevent it. I'm sorry if I seem rather down. I'm just… tired I guess. Worried about you. Other than that I'm ok." She said and stood collecting their trash.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Sakura said and threw away their trash.

Moving over to the bed, she sighed and laid down. Kakashi walked over to her and sat down beside her. She sat up and motioned for Kakashi to lie down. He did as he was asked and laid down, propping his head in Sakura's lap. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed green chakra to gather around her hands. Starting first at Kakashi's head, she slowly and thoroughly checked his body for unseen damaged. She took note of the lack of chakra he had flowing through him, but she took that as happening because of him being sick. Moving down his chest, she once again forced open what she could of his constricted airways and moved on further. Seeing as she was going to have to get up to get to the rest of Kakashi, she gently moved his head from her lap, as he had fallen asleep at her gentle ministrations, and laid it on a pillow. Moving to stand beside him, she continued searching his body for anything else. Not finding anything, she figured he'd sleep off what the woman had given him. Yawning and stretching, she sighed at the boredom. Not sure what else to do, she moved up beside Kakashi and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Kakashi awoke uncomfortable and a bit hot. Frowning, he looked around the room and tried to blink his eyes clear. Turning his head to the left, he smiled as he saw Sakura resting peacefully beside him. As quietly as possible, he moved away from her and started towards the bathroom. Closing his eyes for a minute when the room started slightly spinning, he got to his feet and made towards the bathroom. Keeping close to the wall, he managed to get into the bathroom and closed the door. A seemingly large bump is what woke Sakura from her nap. She looked over to where Kakashi was supposed to be resting and frowned.

"Kakashi?" She called.

She didn't receive an answer.

"Kakashi?" She called again.

A rather large moan met her ears and she got up to see where it'd come from. Seeing the bathroom door close, she moved over to it and knocked gently.

"Kakashi? You in there?" She asked.

"Yeah… hold on." Kakashi finally responded and cursed quietly.

"What happened? I heard a noise." Sakura said.

"Slipped on some water. Fell onto the ground and hit my head against the toilet." He said and coughed.

Sakura frowned and actually would've laughed had the situation not been critical.

"Is there any blood?" She asked.

Kakashi sighed and said yes. He'd finally managed to straighten up and move away from the door.

"You can open the door now." He said.

Sakura slowly opened the door not sure what to expect. She gave a slight smile as she looked at Kakashi's slight embarrassment. She took note of the blood that was slowly making its way down the side of his face and gently knelt down to touch the knot that was forming behind it.

"Ouuch." Kakashi said and pulled back a little.

"Sorry." Sakura said quickly. "It doesn't look too bad, but… let's get you off the floor. Can you stand?"

Kakashi nodded and got up wincing before he gripped onto the sink.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Guess I landed wrong. My hip hurts a little." Kakashi said.

"Let me take a look at it." Sakura said and moved down to examine his hip.

She could see the beginnings of a bruise and sighed, shaking her head.

"What were you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting." She said.

"Had to go to the restroom. Didn't think it'd take that much out of me let alone cause this much trouble." Kakashi replied.

"Well, can you sit on the toilet?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sat down, but winced at the movement. He only hoped Sakura would be able to heal him because he had to admit to himself, this sucked.

Sakura gathered chakra into her right hand and held it gently upon Kakashi's hip. He jerked for a minute, but soon relaxed as his hip started to feel better.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She said and moved to the bump on his head when she had finished.

She'd taken the swelling down and wiped away the blood.

"There, good as new." She said and smiled.

"Thanks again." He said.

"No problem. Were you done in here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Kakashi said.

"Good, let's get you back in bed." Sakura said.

" Is that a promise?" Kakashi asked with a smirk on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes and helped Kakashi to stand and the two of them moved out of the bathroom just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

Tbc...

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** on first chapter!

I thank you all for taking time to read my story this far. I do hope I haven't disappointed most of you. Thank those of you that have taken time to review and do hope you'll continue to. Now!

On to the story!

* * *

"Who is it?" Sakura had asked after placing Kakashi on the bed.

"Management. Someone reported hearing a loud noise. Is everything alright in there?" The person asked.

"Yes. We're fine thank you." Sakura said.

"Alright, let us know if you need anything." With that the person walked away.

Sakura walked back over to Kakashi and giggled when he pulled her quickly towards him and then found herself pinned under him.

"Kakashi, behave. You're supposed to be resting." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure I will… after…. I've had… my fun." He said kissing her exposed neck between nearly every word.

Sakura laughed then gasped as Kakashi licked upon her collar bone and bit it. His left hand helped to spread her legs apart before it went up under her shirt, gently caressing her left breast. Sakura moan slightly at this and turned her head to the right. Having moved her shirt up in order to get to her breast, Kakashi kissed lightly over her stomach and then up to her chest, continuing on to her lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss full forced. Kakashi found Sakura rubbing their lower half together, his arousal getting harder, parted his lips slightly giving Sakura access to run her tongue over his lips and into his mouth where their tongues met and caressed each other. Kakashi moaned and pulled away to catch his breath. Sakura took the opportunity and started kissing Kakashi down his neck, licking and sucking, leaving small love bites in her wake.

"Sakura…" Kakashi moan and fought for control, but Sakura wasn't allowing it.

Sakura pushed Kakashi onto his back and continued her trek down his body with kisses. Upon reaching his right nipple, she gently tweaked it a bit and smiled as Kakashi arched a bit. Running her tongue over it and then sucking upon it caused Kakashi's lower half to rub against hers. She held the pressure there for a moment, but quickly went back to what she was doing. With her left hand, she teased his other nipple and soon followed up with gently sucking on it. Moving further down, she smiled when she felt him tense up before she pulled down what she could of his pants and boxers. Kakashi quickly sat up on his elbows, looking at her with worry yet lust.

"You may want to hold on to something." Sakura said with a smirk before she stuck out her tongue and touched it to his manhood.

Kakashi's eyes widen for that brief moment before he found himself lying once more against the pillows, his hands holding onto the headboard while Sakura gently licked and sucked upon him. She traveled up and down his length leaving no part untouched, while she allowed his length to travel as far as possible in her mouth when she sucked it. Kakashi moaned and bucked against her mouth each time she did this.

"Sakura… I'm going to cum if you keep that up." He said through clenched teeth.

With a shrug, Sakura continued what she was doing, her right hand gripped tenderly around his arousal, moving up and down, while she licked him. When she went back up to lick the very tip, it was his undoing.

"Sakura!!!" He called out while releasing his seeds upon her chest.

He fell back limp, his chest rising and falling fast as he fought to calm down. Sakura simply smiled and wiped the mess from her chest. She then moved up beside him, her hand on his chest. His eyes were half mast, and he was tired, but he leaned in to kiss her. Sakura returned the kiss and soon found herself on her back.

"I'm going to return the favor." Kakashi said.

Sakura whimpered slightly. She was excited, but she also knew the things Kakashi could to do her. Her body shivered, and not from cold. Kakashi looked down at her and smiled before kissing her sweetly on the lips and then making his way down her body. He stopped to say hello to the twins, making them both nipples hard as well as Sakura begging for more before continued on down her stomach and belly button. He pulled her forward, pulling off her shirt and bra and then her shorts and panties before he continue on down to her womanhood.

"Kakashi… I…." He quieted her before she could finish.

At first he merely coaxed her legs apart and rubbed her inner thighs before Sakura bucked in shock as his tongue found her pearl. He'd left his right hand behind, rubbing her breasts while his left hand's third and second finger starting from the thumb, moved in and out of her. Sakura's moans began to fill the room as he continued.

"Please… I want more. I need more." Sakura begged.

Kakashi wasn't one to disappoint, so he removed his fingers and his mouth, replacing them with his manhood. Sakura let out a long moan while Kakashi moaned at her tightness and how wet she was. As much as he loved hearing her, he realized she was getting rather loud and moved to kiss her in hope of quieting her just a little. Pumping up and down inside her, he could hardly contain himself as she continued to tighten around him. Needing him deeper, Sakura changed positions and continued thrusting herself on his manhood. Kakashi was starting to see stars as he was trying to wait until she got what she wanted first.

"Cum for me Sakura." Kakashi said in a strained voice.

Sakura picked up her speed and seemed to push him even deeper before she cried out in sweet bliss, Kakashi not that far behind. The two of them collapsed onto the bed and laid there, catching their breath.

"That was nice." Sakura said.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go again." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and giggled as she kissed him and then closed her eyes, falling asleep.

As promised, Kakashi had taken her again and again. The two finally stopped because their stomachs were growling so much. Seeing as Kakashi seemed to be doing better, they journeyed out of the room and headed to a restaurant where they ate till their heart and stomach were content.

"Well, since you're feeling so much better, I believe it about time we started heading back. Don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose you're right." Kakashi replied. "I'll be right back"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and waited. Kakashi had gone to the restroom and looked at himself. Nodding to himself in the mirror, he took a deep breath and walked back out.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said and they left the restaurant.

"Let's go sit down at the park a minute. There's something I need to tell you." Kakashi said seriously.

"Umm… ok. What's wrong?" Sakura asked once they'd reached the park and were sitting.

Kakashi sighed and looked at her a minute.

"It's truly hard for me to say this, but I'm going to do the best I can. Sakura… the last few nights have been crazy, but that's because of our profession. You know I love you Sakura." Kakashi stalled for a moment.

"I love you too Kakashi. What's going on?" Sakura asked confused and slightly worried.

"Sakura, I want you to marry me." Kakashi said.

Sakura's eyes got wide and her mouth was partly open. She wasn't sure if he was really asking her or not. When he got down on his knee and held out a ring for her, she knew he wasn't joking.

"Kakashi… I … I don't know what to say." She said.

"At a time such as this, one would hope for a yes." Kakashi said with a slight smile, slight worried expression.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm just so shocked. Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you." Sakura said and reached down to pull Kakashi up.

Kakashi was all smiles now. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped if over her ring finger on her left hand. He kissed her hand as well before he was pulled into a kiss. Kakashi held her close and when the two finally pulled apart, they went back to their hotel room to get ready to go. Once they had gathered all they had brought and paid for their stay at the hotel, the two of them took of heading back to Konoha.

"Ino's going to be so jealous." Sakura said.

Kakashi gave a small smile and continued on home.

"I can't wait to start planning the wedding! Kakashi I'm so happy." She said.

"Then I'm happy." He replied.

Sakura continued on about wedding plans while Kakashi looked out for any danger they might in counter. They were both happy to see the gates of home when they finally arrived after three days of travel. They decided to go see the Hokage together instead of waiting until the morning. They were both tired, but it made it to the tower just fine.

"Here's the scroll. Once we'd gotten through the tough part, it was rather easy." Sakura said.

"I see. Well, I will summon the two of you later. Go home and get some rest." Tsunade said.

"Umm… actually, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, what's this about?" She asked.

"You can wait for me outside if you want Sakura. I'll only be a minute." He said.

"Ok." Sakura said and left to wait outside.

"I've asked Sakura's hand in marriage and she's said yes. I would like your blessing however. She is your student." Kakashi said.

Tsunade looked completely shocked, but composed herself enough to respond.

"Well… if she's said yes. I suppose that I can give you my blessing. As long as you treat her right. You know not to anger me." She said.

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave. Upon opening the door, he saw Sakura standing against the wall, a smile on her face as she looked at the ring again. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face before he walked over to her.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"What happened? What'd she say?" Sakura asked.

"We have her blessing." Kakashi said with a shrug. "There was something about not angering her, but… I don't think you or I will be trying to do that."

Sakura smiled even more, if possible, and hugged Kakashi tightly.

"I'm so happy. Let's go home and clean up, then we can go out and celebrate. I want to tell Naruto, Ino, and everyone else." She said excitedly.

Kakashi just laughed slightly and the two of them went home.

Five hours later found them sharing food and sake with their friends.

"It's so beautiful Sakura!! I want mine to be ten times that big!" Ino said.

"It's not just the ring forehead, it's the love behind it that counts." Sakura said with a smile as she gazed over at Kakashi.

He was engaged in conversation with Asuma at the moment, but feeling her eyes upon him, he turned to see if she needed him. She nearly smiled and waved a little, he nodded his head, smiling, and then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"So you're really doing it? You're really getting married?" Asuma asked. "I didn't think there'd be anyone you'd be willing to marry. I didn't think _you_ would be getting married."

"Is it that hard to see? You're supposed to be my best man. If it's too hard for you I can find someone else." Kakashi said.

"No no. I'd be honored to be your best man. I'm just in shock." Asuma said.

Kakashi simply smiled and turned away, pulling down his mask to drink his sake really quickly. Returning his mask as it were, he stretched and sighed. He felt a lot better, but he was getting tired now. Standing to his feet, he excused himself and walked over to Sakura.

"I'm gonna go. You have fun ok?" He whispered to Sakura.

"Aw, you sure? I can go with you." Sakura said quietly.

"No, it's ok. I'll see you back home. Be careful." Kakashi said and pecked her cheek through his mask before heading back to his seat to tell everyone there good-bye.

"Night you guys, once we've figured out a date, we'll let you know." Kakashi said.

"Alright, have a good night." Several people said.

Sakura smiled, watching Kakashi go. He was hers, all hers, and she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Kakashi. Sighing content, she nearly missed Ino's question.

"So when are you guys gonna get married?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know I don't want to wait that long." Sakura said.

Ino merely nodded and downed her drink.

"Well, let's hope it's not too far off. Either one of you could easily get a mission you just might not come back home from, but we don't want to think that way right now do we? This is a happy occasion and we're celebrating. More sake!!!" Ino cried.

Sakura looked at her friend and forced a small laugh. She did have a point. They could receive a mission that might very well be their last, but she didn't want to rush off and get married either. Finishing the rest of the sake in her cup, she looked around at all the smiling faces around her and smiled again. All these people were happy for her. What did she really have to be sad about? She was getting ready to marry the man of her dreams.

"That's the spirit!!" Ino said miss interpreting Sakura's smile.

When the bar had finally closed and Sakura had helped Ino home, she made her way home with a smile on her face. She was going home to the man she loved and was going to marry. She looked at her ring once more, with the light of the moon. Upon reaching her house, she quietly entered and made her way to their bedroom. He was a light sleeper, but they had just returned from a mission. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she saw him asleep. She was going to get to see him like this lots of times. Stripping herself of everything but her bra and panties, she got into bed beside him and closed her eyes. She smiled when she felt him wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to him.

"I love you." Sakura whispered.

"I love you too." Kakashi said sleepily.

Sakura smiled and promptly fell asleep. The next morning, she and Kakashi went about looking for a wedding dress and ideas for the theme of the wedding. Kakashi didn't mind too much, but he had to admit at one point it was getting rather boring to pick out what closer placemats would best be used with the napkins and questions of that sort.

"Er… Sakura? How about I leave this for you to decide? I need to go check on a few things." Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, sure. Shall we meet for dinner?" Sakura replied.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at home. Wear something nice." Kakashi said with a smirk and vanished in a puff of smoke before her.

Sakura smiled and went on with what she was doing. Later on when she returned home, she took another shower and got dressed in the dress Kakashi said he liked so much. She pulled her hair up and wore her grandmother's prized jewelry, she only wore them on special occasions, this felt like one of those times. When she walked out of their room and towards the living room, she saw him sitting there and gasped at his appearance.

"You look stunning." Kakashi said as he got up and walked over to her, pecking her cheek.

"Me?!! Damn!!!" Was all she could get out about Kakashi's handsome look.

He was wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks, his mask, ever present helped towards the dark and handsome, yet mysterious look. He still wore his hit ate over his eye, but the polished black dress shoes were the final touch to this look.

"You looking like this, I almost don't want to go out to eat." Sakura said with a slight hungry look in her eye as she continued to look Kakashi up and down.

Kakashi chucked and pulled his soon to be wife closer and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sakura frowned slightly, but brought her hand up to pull his mask down and kissed him properly on the lips. Hands on her hips, Kakashi had to restrain himself from doing more than just kissing her.

"We better get going." Kakashi said, nearly breathless.

"Yeah, so where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise." Kakashi said while leading her towards the front door.

"Ohhh. I like surprises." Sakura said with a smile.

"I know. You'll love this one." Kakashi said.

Kakashi led Sakura by the hand down the street and towards the restaurant he was taking her for the evening. As they were nearing their destination, Kakashi had Sakura put on a blindfold. Trusting him to guide her where they were going, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little venerable. The air around them had gotten a bit colder and she shivered. Kakashi rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her a bit.

"We're here." Kakashi said.

He removed the blindfold and Sakura blinked a couple times before taking in her surroundings. She gasped at the small table for two that was set up right beside the water. Candles were lit giving off a romantic feel.

"Oh Kakashi." Sakura said.

Kakashi moved over to the table and held out a chair for her to sit in. She walked over, thanking him as she sat down and he pushed her closer to the table.

"This is nice Kakashi." Sakura said once he'd taken his seat.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

Turning to a basket that was beside the table, he pulled out a couple of wine glasses and poured them each a glass of wine. Sakura took a sip of hers and placed it back down.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Well…" he said as he started pulling other things from the basket.

He pulled a loaf of bread and placed it on a plate near the edge of the table. He pulled out a salad and dressing, placing some on Sakura's plate before his own. He allowed her to enjoy that before pulling out the main course, tender grilled chicken breasts with mushrooms and brown gravy, raw broccoli, carrots, and yellow corn. Sakura smiled at the selection and dug in once he'd fixed his plate.

"Oh Kakashi that was good." Sakura said.

"There's still dessert, but we can eat that when we get home." Kakashi said.

Sakura just smiled and stretched. She took a moment to look over the water and gave a slight shiver when the wind blew lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring a jacket with me." Kakashi said.

He got to his feet and helped Sakura to hers, holding her tightly against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura smiled and leaned against him, breathing in his scent for a moment.

"I'm fine just like this." Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled and brought her chin up to kiss her lightly on the lips. Granted his lips were covered, but he still managed to make her go weak in the knees every time he did that.

"Shall we?" He asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sakura smiled and started moving away from their dinner. Kakashi had hired someone to clean it up when they'd gone, but he was the one that set it all up when he left her to picking out the wedding planning. The two of them just walked under the stars for the longest before Kakashi felt it time to head back home to have dessert.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you, I'll have to show you." Kakashi said teasingly.

Sakura's eyebrows rose with curiosity, but she'd wait until they got home.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** On first chapter!

I'm sorry it took me this long to finish this story. I do hope you all will forgive me. I don't really have an excuse, but I do hope you'll read the story and review. I thank all those that have this far. Thanks again!! Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!

On to the story!

* * *

Just for the fun it, Kakashi took Sakura home the long way. He just wanted to enjoy her presence, plus the walked wasn't that bad either. He held her hand and she held his. Though she had to admit it was growing colder, she finally voiced this to him and the two of them made it home quickly.

"That really was lovely." Sakura said.

"Hmmm." Kakashi replied with a nod of his head.

When the two of them got inside, Kakashi changed out of his clothes and waited a minute for Sakura to get out of hers before he sprang his plan into action.

"Alright, you wait here in the bedroom. I'm going to go get the dessert." He said.

Sakura smiled, and sat on the bed while she waited for him to return.

"Close your eyes." He called.

She did as was asked of her and closed her eyes. Kakashi walked into the room with whip cream, strawberries, maraschino cherries, and chocolate and strawberry syrup. Carefully, Kakashi laid each of the items down on the bed, away from Sakura so she wouldn't knock them over. Taking a strawberry, he moved towards Sakura and gently pushed it towards her mouth. She frowned and turned to look at what it was, but Kakashi held her head so she wouldn't look.

"It's ok, take a bite." Kakashi said.

She still frowned for a minute, unsure, but she shrugged and took a small bite.

"Oh! It's a strawberry." She said.

Kakashi smiled and gave her the rest of it. Of course the tops had been removed, so she, they, could eat them easily.

"Yummy." Sakura said.

"Alright, I have a few items here, my only question is, would you rather eat first, or would you mind if I did?" Kakashi asked.

"Why can't we eat together?" Sakura asked.

"It may be a little hard, but I suppose we could try." Kakashi replied.

Sakura looked confused, but shrugged and waited, listening. Several times she tried to peek, but Kakashi caught her. He finally got tired and found a blindfold to tie around her head so she couldn't see. She pouted for a minute, but sighed as he explained how fun this was doing to be. He moved the items to the bedside table, then pulled her onto her back and left her exposed. She tried to cover herself, but Kakashi wouldn't allow it. He found some rope and tied her arms and legs to the bed. Granted Sakura seemed skittish, she didn't want him to stop whatever he was doing. He placed another strawberry at her mouth while he sprayed whip cream around both her breasts. The coldness made her cry out in shock and shiver a bit, but she didn't move other than that.

"What was that?" She questioned.

Kakashi merely answered by allow her to taste and find out.

"Whip cream? Humm…" Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled and continued. He placed two cherries where her nipples would be. Moving down to her womanhood, he sprayed some whip cream there and placed a strawberry in the middle. Sakura shivered once more and moved a bit.

"Try and bear it a bit longer." Kakashi said.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

Kakashi moved on to pour chocolate syrup on top on the whip cream. He opened the strawberry syrup and poured a bit of it into his mouth, leaning down, he captured Sakura's lips with his own and allowed her to taste the syrup. She moaned softly at the taste and pouted, somewhat, when it was all gone. Moving away from her lips, he kissed down the side of her neck, and continued on down to her whip cream covered breasts. Licking the outer first, he smiled when she shivered and arched towards him. He continued licking around her breast until all the whip cream was gone and he had eaten the cherry.

"Kakashi…" Sakura moaned.

Kakashi merely smirked and moved to the other one. He bit the cherry first this time and moved back up so Sakura could eat it before he moved to lick the whip cream off.

"Humm… a cherry." Sakura squeaked and squirmed a bit.

She moaned a bit more when the strawberry between her legs started to rub her the right way. She couldn't help trying to get it to hit her in the right spot when she tried to move her legs.

"Ah ah ahh." Kakashi said.

Sakura whimpered, but gasped as Kakashi's sudden disappearance was revealed as he licked the whip cream from around her and then ate the strawberry. He then proceeded in licking around in her womanhood, making sure he didn't leave any cream. He sucked upon her pearl and used his right hand's index finger to pump in and out of her while he did so. She squirmed and moaned trying to get him to move further, faster. Just as she was near her peak, Kakashi stopped.

"No… please." Sakura begged.

"Not yet." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi…."Sakura whined.

Kakashi merely smirked and moved back up to capture her lips and tongue wrestle. Sakura meanwhile, decided she'd give Kakashi a little pay back. She managed to get a hand free and moved it down and began rubbing against his manhood. Kakashi froze for a second before he regained his composure and moved her hand away from him. Sakura pouted, but tried again, with her other hand. Kakashi was working on adding more whip cream and strawberries when he felt her other hand grab him. Moaning slightly, he closed his eyes and tried to gather his wits again, but she was pulling him out and touching him in just the way he liked her to.

"Sakura…" He whispered as he slowly found himself moving to her rhythm.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he put down the items he held in his hand and quickly covered Sakura's mouth with his own while he moved on top of her and entered gently into her. Sakura gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he grounded himself into her. He kept the pace nice and slow for a while, but quickly gathered speed when he felt her need to release approaching.

"Kakashi…I'm… I'm going to…" Sakura said as she clenched her legs tighter around him.

Kakashi grunted and began moving faster. Sakura turned her head to the side and released a silent scream as she found herself in utter bliss. Kakashi soon followed and made sure to land beside her, and not on top, once he'd finished. The both of them breathing hard, they merely looked at each other with a smile.

"So… soon to be Mrs. Hatake Kakashi, you sure you can handle this, want to be with the likes of me, for the rest of your life?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura paused for a minute, just looking at her future husband. She took in his glistening skin from the sweat that covered him, his face and how he always kept one eye closed, unless he was taking on the bad guys. His lips, how swollen they were. Her eyes moved on down to his chest and then back up to his hair. She couldn't help the smile that came upon her lips and she looked back at him.

"I do." Sakura said.

"With the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband, and wife." Tsunade-sama announce. "You may kiss the bride."

Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, a large smile upon her lips. Kakashi looked at his newly made wife and returned the smile before he leaned to kiss her sweetly. The town broke out in applause and cheers. The two pulled away and looked around at their friends and fellow ninjas. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, Sakura's bride's maids, were crying with joy and smiling. Kakashi couldn't help keep the smirk off his face as he noticed a couple of his best men with "something in their eyes". Kakashi took Sakura by the hand and the two of them made their way towards the after party. People followed and they were all allowed to have drinks and food at the Hyuga estate.

"Congrats man. I hope you guys have a long and prosperous life." Yamato said.

"Thanks. So do I." Kakashi said and smiled at his wife.

Sakura smiled as well and leaned in to kiss Kakashi on his lips.

"Oh my gosh Sakura!!" Ino squealed. "You're married!!!"

"I know!!!" Sakura said and laughed.

"Yeah. I know." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards their group of other friends.

"We won't keep her. A few of her friends just want to congratulate her." Ino said.

Kakashi merely nodded and watched his bride walk away. She kept looking back over her shoulder and Kakashi waved at her to tell her it was ok. Kakashi was soon joined by Asuma.

"Congratulations again man." He said.

"Thanks. Thanks for being my best man too." Kakashi replied.

"No problem man, you were there for me, it's only right to be there for you." Asuma said.

"Yeah, but thanks again." Kakashi said.

Asuma nodded then walked off to the food. Sakura had made her way back over to Kakashi by then and the two of them decided to dance. Smiling, Sakura took Kakashi's hand and place her other on his shoulder. Kakashi help her hand and place his other at her waist. The two moved gently along with the music as if gliding on air.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"And I love you." Kakashi replied.

Later that night the two of them made love like they had never done before. Just enjoying each others company and love.

* * *

I'd like to say thank you again to those that took the time to read this story. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks again!!


End file.
